The Iron Tomb
The Iron Tomb is a story mission in Destiny: Rise of Iron. It takes place in Old Russia, Earth and is the fifth and final mission in the quest Rise of Iron. Objectives *Enter the Giant's Husk *Reset the Reactor *Go to the Archon's Keep *Reach the SIVA Complex *Descend Into the Iron Tomb *Enter the SIVA Chamber *Access the SIVA Replicator *Initiate Self-Destruct *Take The Axe *Initiate Self-Destruct *Escape the Explosion Transcript {Loading Screen} *'SHIRO-4': When the Splicers started fusing SIVA into their systems, they created a massive network to control the nanotech. So, just like they took down our sensor grid, we're going to take down theirs. That should neutralize SIVA long enough for you to enter the replication complex. *'LORD SALADIN': This is where my fellow Iron Lords sacrificed their lives. You must stop the flow of SIVA now and forever, no matter the cost. {Gameplay} *'SHIRO': There are a lot of Splicers between you and that replication chamber, Guardian. Stay alert. The Guardian heads toward Giant's Husk. *'SHIRO': The Splicers have built a fortress to protect the entrance to the complex. Shortsightedly, they decided to use the reactor in an old oil tanker as a power source. That's going to be our ticket. The Guardian arrives at the tanker, encountering Splicers as they ascend the stairs toward the interior. *'GHOST': Picking up a strong energy signature nearby. *'SHIRO': That'll be the reactor. Swapping the fusion cells should knock out the network for a few minutes. Defenses, replication, everything. The Guardian heads inside and finds the reactor. *'GHOST': Okay, pull the fusion cell and switch it with its counterpart. The Guardian removes a core and places it in the other reactor. *'GHOST': Okay, tinkering with an unstable Golden Age reactor infested with SIVA? Child's play. The Guardian removes the other core and places it in the first reactor. The ground begins to rumble as the reactor becomes unstable. An explosion blows out a nearby door. *'GHOST': Wow, that was fast. *'SHIRO': Maybe, but it won't last. *'SALADIN': Move, Guardian! The SIVA replication complex awaits. The Guardian exits the building. *'SALADIN': The Iron Lords' original plan was to destroy the replicator in the SIVA chamber. Jolder's explosion apparently only damaged it, so when you reach the chamber, you will need to finish what she began. *'GHOST': That won't stop the Fallen from using the SIVA they already have. *'SHIRO': There's more than one battle in a war. The Guardian heads through the Doomed Sea to The Archon's Keep. A part of the building explodes. *'GHOST': What was that?! *'SHIRO': Saladin said the Fallen couldn't control SIVA. I'm guessing that disrupting their hold on it is having some adverse effects. *'SALADIN': I wouldn't celebrate too quickly. The Guardian continues into the Archon's Forge. *'SALADIN': Only a few of us reached the Replication Complex. The worst of Rasputin's defenses had already blanketed this entire area. Frames, constructs, some things I haven't seen before nor since. They felt no pain. No fear. *'GHOST': All we've seen so far is Fallen. The Guardian continues into The Warrens. *'SALADIN': Last time, his presence was almost physical. I think he was trying to communicate, but we did not understand. *'GHOST': How can you be so certain Rasputin won't get involved once we're inside? *'SALADIN': The Vanguard still believe Rasputin to be simply a Warmind. He hasn't been that for a very long time. The Guardian reaches Site 6. *'GHOST': So when we stop the production of SIVA -- because it'll be that easy—what about who's controlling it? *'SHIRO': I have some leads on that. Fallen chatter about some crazy Splicer priest who wants to play God. I'm kind of with Saladin now, though. Zealots can take a back seat until the heavy lifting is done. The Guardian sends the Ghost to a nearby computer terminal, which unlocks the door. The Guardian enters the door to the next room and kills the Fallen inside. *'SALADIN': The Replication Chamber is beneath you. Look for a way down. The Guardian finds a slope leading to a large bunker underground. The Guardian jumps down. *'GHOST': Why aren't there ever stairs? The Guardian reaches the bottom. *'SALADIN': You are close to SIVA's dark heart, Young Wolf. Be on your guard. The Guardian continues to the blast door, encountering Fallen along the way. The blast door opens when the nearby Fallen are killed. The Guardian heads down the hallway. *'SALADIN': I did what I could to protect their resting place. But I knew what would happen if someone found it. We were touched by the Light. I -- I didn't even know someone with The Traveler's gift could die... until they did. Find the replicator, and deactivate it. Only that will stop the flow of SIVA once and for all. The Guardian heads inside the SIVA replication chamber. The bodies of Felwinter, Jolder, and Gheleon hang from the ceiling by strands of SIVA. *'GHOST': Those things on the ceiling. I'm detecting DNA. They're... human. *'SHIRO': Human? That's not possible. The Guardian finds a small terminal and sends their Ghost to scan it. *'GHOST': Entering self-destruct. SIVA swarm around Felwinter's body. *'GHOST': What's happening?! The SIVA lift up the body into the ceiling. The Iron Battle Axe held by Felwinter's body falls and lands in front of the Guardian. *'SALADIN': No... it can't be! The Guardian picks up the Axe. The Remnant of Felwinter drops down in front of the Guardian. *'GHOST': That thing... it's using the Iron Lords' armor! The Guardian uses the Axe to defeat the Remnant of Felwinter. Fallen Splicers appear. Gheleon's and Jolder's bodies are lifted into the ceiling, then drop down again as Remnant of Gheleon and Remnant of Jolder. The Guardian eventually defeats them. *'SALADIN': Young Wolf, finish this. The Guardian sends the Ghost to resume the self-destruct sequence. The symbol for SIVA flashes on the screen, and large explosions shake the chamber. Dozens of tendrils of SIVA spray out from the computer terminal. *'GHOST': We need to go. We need to go very fast. The Guardian heads back down the hallway and outside the replication chamber. The doors shut, and a large explosion inside the chamber causes the ground to rumble. *'SALADIN': Well done, my Young Wolf. SIVA is gone, and the Iron Lords are at peace. Return to the Iron Temple. You have earned your reward. {Cutscene} Lord Saladin stands in front of the tree in the Iron Lords' shrine, between the statues of Jolder and Silimar. The Guardian walks up to him. *'GHOST': The SIVA replicator is destroyed. We found this near it. The Guardian hands Jolder's helmet to Saladin. Saladin walks toward the Guardian and gently takes the helmet. *'SALADIN': Thank you. She would be honored. Saladin turns towards the statues. *'SALADIN': My brothers and sisters, I will see you again. Someday. Saladin turns back to the Guardian. *'SALADIN': You've given them back to me. Saladin places Jolder's helmet on a table and picks up a sword, The Young Wolf's Howl. He turns to face the Guardian. *'SALADIN': Approach. The Guardian walks up to Saladin. *'SALADIN': There was a time that only Iron Lords carried these blades. There are many like this in our armory, but this one is new. Saladin presents the sword to the Guardian. *'SALADIN': It is yours, Young Wolf. You are the first of a new generation. Take your place as an Iron Lord. The Guardian takes the sword from Saladin, examines it, then turns toward the center of the Shrine, holding it in their hands, and gently touching the sharp tip of the blade to the ground. {Mission Ends} References Trivia *It is possible that there was an alternate path/ending to the mission, but it was cut from the game. Category:Rise of Iron Story Missions